Movin' on
by Rainbow-heresys1234
Summary: What happens when Waylon Smithers Jr gets fired and a new love enters his life?
1. Fired

Disclaimer : The Simpsons. Only than i don't own any of the these amazing characters.

What will Waylon do when he gets fired and a new love enters his life?

Smithers/Moe (Yes i ship this -_-)

**Chapter one **

Waylon Smithers Jr loved his job. Not because of the paychecks or because of the "Good jod" that came from other employees. All he cared about was his love; . The kind love wasn't "best pal" love to Waylon, it was that special kind of love you feel when you see the person you wanna spend the rest of your life with love.

"Smithers come here! Don't take all damn day like you always do!" Burns called out in his usual unthankful tone.

"Coming sir!" Smithers would always call in his joyful tone. Nothing in this world would wipe the smile off his face when he heard his loves voice.

"Smithers, why do you always take a million years to answer my damn commands?! You take so long that I could die, go to heaven, realize I don't belong there and fall straight to hell!" Burns complained.

"Sorry sir, i'll make sure it will never happen again. " He answered. Heart breaking...he just hated when Burns wasn't satisfied.

"Well…hell Smithers i don't even know what to say now. Just go till I need you again! " He said with annoyance and anger in his voice.

"A-alright s-s-sir" He said

-The next day-

Smithers walked into the room that would change his world forever: A tall women with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile and teeth so bright they could light up the damn town. Standing by ' desk. Then the worse thought came to mind: Was he being replaced?!

He walk up to the strange woman nervously and before he could speak a word she spoke up.

"How can I help you sir?" The lady said with a warm smile on her face.

"Err um…may i ask why your in ' office? " He said.

Before the conversation could even start burst in the office. Then he shortly stopped in his tracks when he saw the two curious adults.

"So… I saw you already met already…heheh…" Burns said nervously.

Smithers already knew what was up before Burns could even tell him. He was fired. So he said something that will change his life forever:

"Well I hope your happy now sir because….b-because…I WISH I NEVER LOVED YOU! " He yelled those words as fast of as he could then he ran straight out of the office.

"Well that was strange…" Burns said then he looked at his new assistant. "Well…don't just stand there…get back to work! "

"Right away sir!" She said with the bright smile she greeted with Smithers.

"That's the tears of a broken man…" An employee said as he saw Smithers run out of the plant.

**Chapter 2 will be up shortly!**


	2. Smithers and Markus

(( **= thoughts ))

Waylon drove home with fresh tears coming down his face. They were blurring his already bad vision.

*I can't believe it! * Waylon thought. *After of these damn years working for the old man and he just throws away all of my dedication like it's nothing but crap*

When he finally stopped at his apartment he threw himself on his sofa. He kept on crying and crying wishing that he would just die already.

"WHY CAN'T I JUST-" -KNOCK- -KNOCK- A loud noise coming from the door. "JUST GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE I WANNA BE ALONE?!" Smithers yelled.

"Waylon? Are you okay? " A familiar voice said.

Smithers got up wiping his tears and walked up to the door slowly. When he finally reached the door he opened it slowly.

"What do you Markus? " Smithers said with a low, annoyed tone.

"Waylon, I heard you crying two rooms down. May I ask why are you crying? " Markus said with a soft, concerned voice. "You can me anything."

"Oh Markus you don't want or need to hear it" Smithers said still sniffing.

"I'm pretty sure I would be concerned if I walked here " He replied. "Plus Waylon we've been friends since forever right?"

It was true. Waylon and Markus been friends since college years. Smithers used to tutor him to help him with his grades. They gotten close over the years almost like brothers. People use to think they were a couple but Smithers' ex-wife and got in the way. Plus, they rather have stayed friends anyways. They liked the brother-brother relationship they had since both of the was the only child.

"Oh alright…w-well um…" Smithers struggled to get the words out. Just the thought of these words being brought together made his heart and stomach twist.

"Come on Waylon spit it out! " Markus blurted out.

"Um…well Mr.B-burns….uh…well HE FIRED ME!" He finally cried out lounder than he met.

"Oh god that's terrible! " Markus said. "Well..that old man doesn't deserve someone as good as you Waylon." He started to pat Smithers' back.

"I don't know what I did wrong" Then it came to him. "Oh god yesterday he was complaining of how much of a shitty assistant I am! "

"Waylon, You can't put all this on yourself. I'm sure will find in his old,sick heart to re-hire you!" Markus said.

"I just want to be by myself Markus…" Smithers said sadly. "I need to think for myself… "

"Oh alright Waylon. If you need anything you can always go to me…" Markus said leaving the door.

"Yeah whatever…" Smithers replied closing the door for Markus.

Chapter 3 is coming up soon!


	3. Moe's

Night time has darken the sky so Waylon Smithers Jr decides that all that he can now is drink his troubles away. "There's gotta be a damn bar some where around here…"

Smithers looks at the gay bar already knowing that he's gonna be regected so he just pass them with a sad expession across his face.

*No matter where I go I'm fucking unwanted* He thought to himself. *No matter what I try…* Tears start to appear on his face again.

Smithers just decided to just go to Moe's. He felt kinda weird going inside the bar ever since him and Moe had that kiss. That made him have mixed feelings for a few days.

Smithers walked into the bar slowly, then finally sitting down in the front of the bar. Lucky Homer, Lenny and Carl just left so no one would see their odd behavior towards each other.

"So why are yous here? You're never here anymore" Moe said with a nervous smile.

"My boss fired me again, but I this time he actually met for good…" He said "Can I just have a sotch?"

"Um sure" He said then giving Waylon the drink. "Man I don't why that old man with fire someone like yah. I mean I would kills to have a faithful person like ya. "

"Heh thanks Moe…" Smithers couldn't help but smile at the other mans comment. No one said something that nice about him since forever.

"So do yah plan to gets super wasted tonight? " He said while fixing him some more drinks.

"It's… not like I have a c-choice…" Smithers replied as he started to get a little dizzy. "I t-think I-i….s-sould be on my way…"

"A-are yous sure you'll be alright?!" Moe asked. "I can drive yah home if ya wants me to…"

Wait…was he about do something nice?! It's not like he actually grow feelings for him since their kiss. Or…did he…

"Ahh n-no mom…i mean Moe(hic)eee….(hic) I'll be fiiiiinnnneeee" He replied with a childish voice

'"Um o-ok well b-bye! " He said as he shoved Waylon out of the door.

Waylon stumble out of the bar barely able to unlock it and then drove off.

*Surely he'll be alright, right?* He thought to himself. He never really cared if anyone of his other friends drove off into to the night wasted so what's so different about now? Maybe he was just tried.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT I DONES?! I NEEDS TO SAVE HIM" He yelled to himself. He ran out of the bar and to his car.

Smithers was at tje the wheel and he could barely see. Not to mention his dozing off at the wheel every few seconds. He even came close to driving off the road! Then it happen. See lost control of his vehicle at crashed hard and almost immediately, slipping into a coma.

Moe kept on searching for Smithers until he saw something that almost made his heart stop. *OH MY GOD…* he thought as he parked his car and ran towards the wrecked car, hoping to god that it wasn't Waylon. When he reached the car he freaked out amd then he called 911...


	4. Wake up!

(I'm sorry for taking forever to get this chapter done. Stupid school and my laziness got in the way. I'll try to update the chapters sooner X'D )

Smithers slowly woke up to find lots of wires and tubes hooked up to him. Well, he couldn't really tell what was happening since his crappy vision making every thing blurry.

"Holy shit" A familiar, muffed up voice said. "Y-your awake! I thought I was gonna jail forevers" The voice said happily.

"W-where the hell am I?" Smithers managed to say. "Is that you Mr. Burns? "

"Oh! Um…well you got in a 'accident' so you got put a hospital. And No i'm Moe…Ha you know? The bartender. " Moe said while putting Smithers' glasses back on his face.

"Hmm…How long has it been " Smithers said panicking. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S 2016 ALREADY!" Smithers shouted out.

"Calm down will ya! It's only been four da-"

"FOUR WEEKS?! OH GOD THAT'S A WHOLE MONTH! "

"SHUT UP MORON! IF YOUS LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE I WAS GONNA TO SAY FOUR DAYS…jeez… " Moe shouted out.

"There's no need for telling! Keep your damn top on! " Smithers said in a sassy tone.

"Mmmm…Yous pretty drugged up aren't ya?"

"Ugh…Is Mr. Burns here?"

"Well…no" Moe said

"Does he know i'm here? " Smithers voice was breaking.

"I dunno. I've been here the whole four days and he didn't visit. Dear god please don't start crying! " Moe said, annoyed.

(Silence )

"Oh…how did I even get here? " Smithers finally said.

Moe look at him for a few seconds before coming back to reality. "Oh…well you can in my bar bitchin' about gettin' fired…"

"Wh- WHAT? " Smithers interrupted. "What the hell yous I mean you talking about? "

"Common i'm not a damn book! Ya can't read me! Just remember you moron!"

Smithers gave Moe a puppy dog look that make him feel bad. Crazy enough nothing really does!

"Well... You came in here talking about how your boss fired you. Then you got really drunk, drove off, and wreck. Then I had to go through the trouble of running outside and pulling yous out of your car" Moe explained quickly.

"Oh…" Smithers said, Then he thought to himself.

*Does Mr. Burns really care for me?…Maybe he was just busy. Y-yeah! He'll eventually come and visit me. Who knows? Maybe I'll get my job back! *

Smithers smiled to himself.

"Can you opened the window for me Moe?"

Moe gave Smithers a look like he was crazy. But he finally got up but not without whispering something under his breath.

Smithers looked outside the window at something that would freeze his heart: He saw Mr. Burns and Ms. Goldsberg kissing and holding hands. He felt tears do down his eyes.

"M-moe…"

"Whatca what?! "

"I wanna be by myself.…"

"Ugh But I'll be back later! " Moe said catching him off guard. Does he really care for him? Is the thing he's currently feeling a sickness or something?

Moe finally left the room; Which gave time for Smithers to think on himself...


End file.
